


Порезы, шрамы, боль

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Author: janie_tangerine, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Scars, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Как ни крути, демонстрировать кому-то при каждой встрече новый шрам, чтобы убедить собеседника в своей реальности, не совсем нормально.AU-кода к 7*17, которую вполне можно считать пропущенной сценой из канона.This is a translation of the amazing piece "the cuts, the scars, the pain" by janie_tangerine.Это перевод чудесного фика "the cuts, the scars, the pain" janie_tangerine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cuts, the scars, the pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415813) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Dear janie_tangerine,  
> Thank you again for you kind permission to translate this wonderful text!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! This piece is amazing!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Это несложно, а автор порадуется!

В этот раз Дин показывает почти заживший порез на бедре. Он не помнит, где его получил. Вероятно, из-за того, что тогда умер Кас, а потом умер Бобби, и каждый день начинался с глотка рома. Но когда Кас вошел в озеро, пореза не было, и только это имеет значение.   
  
— Ты настоящий, — c благоговением выдыхает Кас и обводит порез кончиком пальца один раз, второй. Дин не желает знать, о чём это говорит. Как ни крути, демонстрировать кому-то при каждой встрече новый шрам, чтобы убедить собеседника в своей реальности, не совсем нормально. Впрочем, такая тактика, как ни странно, срабатывает. Дин молчит и пытается вспомнить, о каких ранах Касу еще ничего неизвестно.  
  
— Конечно, я настоящий, — произносит он и замолкает. О самочувствии Каса лучше не спрашивать.  
  
— Откуда он у тебя? — интересуется Кас, и его голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно.  
  
— А если я отвечу, что не помню?  
  
Дин хотел бы снять рубашку, но это плохая идея: на спине появилось как минимум два шрама, которых там не было месяц назад, и он не может допустить, чтобы Кас их увидел.  
  
— Тебе следует поберечь себя, — вздыхает Кас, и на мгновение Дину кажется, что этот разговор похож на все их разговоры два года назад. Но раньше эти беседы никогда не проходили в психиатрической клинике, верно?  
  
Дин пожимает плечами, собираясь дернуть края рубашки вниз, но Кас наклоняется и целует шрам; губы у него сухие, а прикосновение настолько невесомое, что Дин практически его не чувствует, но оно вызывает дрожь, а сердцу становится тесно в грудной клетке. Несколько секунд он раздумывает, не толкнуть ли Каса на кровать и заставить дрожать в ответ, заставить его забыть на минуту, десять или двадцать о том, где они находятся, но тогда Дину придется снять ботинки и джинсы, а он не может этого сделать. На левой икре красуется синяк, который еще долго не сойдет, а на правой ноге — ожог, который тоже заживет не быстро. Сейчас не подходящее время, и это история их жизни, потому что подходящее время никогда не наступает.  
  
Поэтому Дин ждёт, пока Кас не откинется назад, а затем садится рядом с ним и медленно целует, просто касаясь губ и ожидая его реакции. В большинстве случаев Кас ни на чем не настаивает, и Дин благодарен ему за это. Кас вздыхает, приоткрывая рот и легко царапая его шею ногтями. Дин проводит языком по губам Каса, его зубам, снова губам, а потом углубляет поцелуй, неторопливо сплетая их языки. Вкуса отвратительной больничной еды Дин не замечает; Кас тихо вскрикивает, когда Дин запускает пальцы в его растрепанные волосы. Хотя бы это остается неизменным.  
  
Кас тянет его на себя, они оказываются рядом на узкой больничной койке и прижимаются друг к другу, чтобы не упасть. Губы Каса стали влажными и порозовели, и Дин, не в силах сопротивляться, опять склоняется к нему, кусает за нижнюю губу и целует уголок рта.  
  
Он обнимает Каса за талию, гладит кожу под тонкой белой футболкой. Кас очень тёплый, и у Дина слёзы подступают к глазам, когда он прижимается к нему. Оба они раскраснелись, и когда Кас целует его за ухом, Дин вздрагивает и задумчиво на него смотрит. У Каса мягкий взгляд и вид смертельно уставшего человека.  
  
— Медсестра сказала, что ты не спишь.  
  
— Мне не нужен сон. Какой в нем смысл? Всё равно я вижу то, чего нет на самом деле.  
  
— Ты должен попытаться. Я могу остаться до утра.  
  
Кас моргает, понимая, что стоит за этим предложением.  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, — Дин не добавляет, что остался бы, даже если Кас его об этом не попросил. Кас вновь прижимается к нему, закрывает глаза и касается губами его ключицы. Дин знает, что не заснет этой ночью. Утром он уедет, но он надеется, что ему удастся скоро сюда вернуться.  
  
Дин перестал рассчитывать на то, что следующий раз окажется последним, и они, по крайней мере, смогут забрать Каса с собой (способа убить левиафанов окончательно они так и не нашли, и до решения проблемы еще очень и очень далеко), но никто не помешает ему верить, что этот раз вообще будет.  
  
А пока Дин вздыхает, притягивает Каса ближе к себе и начинает размышлять, какой шрам покажет ему при новой встрече.


End file.
